


Must Love Be Pink?

by smoll_ballerina



Category: Pristin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Kim Minkyung | Roa, mainly, mentions of adult content at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoll_ballerina/pseuds/smoll_ballerina
Summary: Sungyeon really didn't want to help Yewon court her best friend. And yet she finds herself not saying no.
Relationships: Bae Sungyeon | Shannon Bae/Kim Yewon | Yehana
Kudos: 8





	Must Love Be Pink?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this cute video I saw months ago https://surprisebitch.tumblr.com/post/189751396017/watch-until-the-very-end

Sungyeon glanced up from her phone, seeing that Nayoung’s practice was ending soon. She felt bad that they had to practice in the open courtyard, instead of in their usual gym, a change she didn’t have an explanation for. Neither did Nayoung nor the rest of the cheer squad. But they all listened to their coach’s orders that they were practicing somewhere else for the time being.

Two hands clapped down on her shoulders and startled her. “Hey!” She heard Yewon exclaim in greeting. Sungyeon shrugged her hands off and locked her phone, turning to greet her friend. “Who’s that?” Yewon nodded in the squad’s direction.

“Which one?” Sungyeon said after a pause.

Yewon rolled her eyes at Sungyeon. “The one you always talk to,” she said like it was obvious who she was talking about.

“Nayoung?” Sungyeon was wondering why Yewon was asking about her best friend. Yewon turned and looked at Nayoung, her expression confusing Sungyeon before it clicked. “No. Don’t even try it Yewon. That’s my best friend. Plus she’s way out of your league.”

“So then let’s make a bet.” Sungyeon didn’t like the cocky look on her face, or tone in her voice. “I have until Friday night to ask her to the dance next Saturday. And you’re going to help me with it,” Yewon said, turning to look at Sungyeon. Sungyeon  _ really  _ didn’t like the quirk to Yewon’s brow.

Sungyeon felt humiliated walking up to Nayoung after her practice ended. She waited until Nayoung’s teammates waved her goodbye before stepping close. “Hey,” she said, shoving a cone topped with blue ice cream in her friend’s face. Nayoung took it from her slowly, obviously confused as well. “My friend asked me to give it to you.” Sungyeon pointed up to the right where Yewon was standing on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. She waved at the duo before walking away, leaving Nayoung utterly confused. She looked to Sungyeon for an answer. Sungyeon didn’t really have one and just shrugged.

Yewon met Sungyeon outside after so they could walk to practice together. “Here,” Yewon said to Sungyeon, handing her a wrapped black ice cream cone. “It’s your payment.”

Sungyeon snatched it and greedily tore the packaging open. “Did you get her blue ice cream because it’s her favorite color?” Yewon playfully rolled her eyes. “When did you become so cheesy?” Sungyeon said, going to take her first bite. Yewon shoved to cone into her face, getting the ice cream all over Sungyeon’s lips. “Hey! You asshole!”

Yewon laughed and ran away with Sungyeon hot on her heels, yelling at her to stop running. “Get back here!”

Monday rolled around and the same thing happened. Sungyeon waited for Nayoung to finish practice, Yewon bought Nayoung a treat, and she handed it over to Sungyeon for her to deliver. This treat was a mango smoothie, something that Nayoung commonly drank. A note was attached to it with “Happy Monday!” written in Yewon’s handwriting.

“Same girl,” Sungyeon said as she handed it to Nayoung. She pointed over her shoulder where Yewon was peeking out from behind a wall.

“At least she’s on the same floor as us this time?” Nayoung pondered, a little weirded out by this whole thing. She still thought it was sweet.

Tuesday and Wednesday passed the same. A strawberry iced drink with a “Happy Tuesday!” note and a lime iced drink with a “Happy Wednesday!” note. She hid behind the wall again on Tuesday, but Wednesday she just hid behind Sungyeon, waiting for the drink to be handed to her before she popped up and said hello. Neither Sungyeon nor Nayoung knew she was there, but Sungyeon definitely screamed louder in shock.

And after each gift given, Sungyeon was always rewarded with the same black ice cream.

Thursday came, and Sungyeon didn’t approach Nayoung after her practice, so she thought this whole thing was over. But then she heard someone call her name and she turned, seeing Yewon dressed a little nicer than normal, handing her a drink. “Happy Friday” was all she said, letting Nayoung take the drink from her grasp.

Nayoung eyed it and looked back at Yewon. “What is all this about?”

Yewon blushed slightly, rocking on her feet.

Sungyeon watched from a distance as they shyly talked to each other. She didn’t like the pit settling in her stomach. She felt the jealousy creep up, wrapping around her heart like a vice. It felt like Yewon was stealing Nayoung from her.

Sungyeon spent most of practice that day on the opposite side of the arena from Yewon. They weren’t allowed to spar anyway because of their fight tomorrow, but she avoided coming closer than within 10 feet of her friend. She knew she was being irrational, but she didn’t want to talk to Yewon, and distance was her best bet.

She didn’t sleep well that night. Thoughts of Yewon and Nayoung invaded her brain and kept her up. She never should have agreed to help Yewon with this stupid bet. Yewon’s already won.

Sungyeon barely remember her morning. She knows she got to the training center before 10:00, on time as always. But she barely remembers her warm ups, her spars, or her cool down. She didn’t see Yewon- they never were allowed to before a match. Part of her was grateful she didn’t have to see her at all until absolutely necessary.

Their match was at 8:00 that night, which came far too soon for Sungyeon. They always waited just a few minutes before fight time to enter the ring. She could hear the announcer from out in the hall, hyping the small crowd up and giving some basic info. 

“Our Championship Jiu Jitsu Competition is between our returning champions, as always!”

She heard her cue to enter the gym, carrying her face guard with her as she stepped between the crowd and up to the edge of the ring.

“In black, Bae Sungyeon, 1st year. Music major.” The small crowd cheered, mainly the rest of the team, some of their closest friends, and a few others who just wanted to see the fight happen. Jiu Jitsu wasn’t the most popular sport on campus, but some people loved to watch the fights.

Sungyeon heard Yewon’s cue, and saw from the other side of the gym as she entered and stepped up to mirror her. “And in white, Kim Yewon. 1st year. Also a Music major.”

Sungyeon felt her chest constrict as she heard Nayoung cheering for Yewon from behind her. She quickly put her face guard on and stepped into the ring. Yewon got close after doing the same thing. They bowed and stepped in close.

“Remember you have to win so that she’ll feel sorry for me. Then when I ask her to the dance she’ll say yes.” Yewon reminded Sungyeon of the words she spoke yesterday.

“I know,” Sungyeon ground out before stepping back to her starting spot.

The referee addressed the crowd and then the girls stepped back from each other, each getting into position. The ref raised his hand and waited for suspense one last time, before dropping his hand and letting the fight begin.

Yewon stepped forward, starting with a fake to Sungyeon’s left side before recovering and hitting a blow to her head. Sungyeon and Yewon both shook themselves out, Sungyeon from the impact, and Yewon from the fact that Sungyeon didn’t try to block an easy hit. Yewon surged forward and grabbed Sungyeon, easily leaving her stomach open for Sungyeon. “Remember the plan. Hit me!”

Sungyeon just shoved her off without placing a single hit. She was getting frustrated that in the middle of one of the most important fights of Yewon’s school career, she was more focused on going to the stupid dance with her best friend.

They both shifted in their place for a beat. Sungyeon saw Yewon’s determined look on her face, and dropped her guard, wondering how she got herself into this silly mess. Yewon charged, and because Sungyeon wasn’t ready, they both fell to the ground with Yewon pinning Sungyeon. They both had the other’s gi clenched in their fists.

“What’s wrong? Why aren’t you fighting back? We had a plan.” Sungyeon gripped Yewon’s gi tighter, pulling it apart more as she did. She saw the blue shirt underneath just as Yewon kept talking. “Nayoung’s watching.”

Sungyeon felt a rush of anger course through her. She growled and adjusted her grip on Yewon, flipping them over so she could pin her to the mat. Yewon quickly managed to get up and shove Sungyeon away, and once again they held their fists up. Sungyeon didn’t stay put long as she screamed once more and charged, kicking up at Yewon’s head and landing hits with every strike. Her yells got louder the more she hit her, audibly showing her frustration. She pushed Yewon to the edge of the mat, spinning to get more power behind her kicks. The crowd had to move in order to get out of their way and to not accidentally get hit themselves. Right before Yewon could step out of bounds, Sungyeon pulled her close and landed harsh punches to her stomach. She reared back one more time and landed a hard blow on Yewon’s head, sending her to the ground off the mat. Sungyeon was ready to keep landing hits even with Yewon on the ground, but the referee caught her arm and pushed her back, away from Yewon.

“Yewon!” Nayoung shouted the girl’s name in shock, crouching down next to her. Yewon ripped her face guard off and tossed it aside. Sungyeon did the same, keeping hers clenched in her fist as she watched the scene before her. Her eyes flicked from Yewon to Nayoung to the hand Nayoung had on Yewon’s shoulder for comfort. She and Yewon were both breathing heavily from their match. But Sungyeon has been breathless long before she woke up that day.

She thought back to the beginning of the year, when the students in their university were allowed to attend a local concert for free. Yewon had dragged her to it, saying she knew some of the people in the band. She wasn’t a huge fan of the music, but standing next to Yewon, watching her sing along to every song, was worth skipping her nap for. She remembered how Yewon slung an arm around her waist and pulled her close, singing the words to one of the many love songs right to her. She knew then that she had feelings for her teammate- feelings she never thought she’d be able to act on. And it turns out she was right.

Sungyeon stormed to the locker room before the referee had the chance to declare her the winner. She heard the announcer speaking through the walls, but she couldn’t tell what he was saying. She opened her locker and threw her face guard in before grabbing her phone and headphones. Music always calmed her down and she needed it now more than ever. She didn’t know how long she was sitting there zoning out before she felt pull one of the buds out.

She turned and saw Yewon sit on the bench next to her. She pulled her other headphone out and paused her music, setting her things to the side. “Why are you here?” She asked. “Why aren’t you with your new girlfriend?”

Yewon stared straight ahead, expression hard to read. “I haven’t paid you yet.”

Sungyeon felt her heart skip a beat. She turned and swallowed before speaking, facing the lockers same as Yewon. “I figured you would be busy buying a cute dress for the dance. Maybe blue, or something.”

Yewon chuckled dryly. “I’m not that cheesy.”

“Fine then. A  _ pink  _ dress.”

Yewon’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Why pink?” she asked, turning to face Sungyeon.

“Because you’re in love,” Sungyeon snipped at her, turning as well. “You must be seeing the world in pink right now. Everything is heart shaped and pink and red because you’re in love with Nayoung.” Sungyeon felt her voice almost break at the end.

Yewon nodded and turned back to stare at the lockers, frustrated. “Who told you my color was pink?”

Sungyeon was confused. “What color is it?” she asked softly.

“Black,” Yewon said. She turned to face Sungyeon and held out the same wrapped, black ice cream cone.

Sungyeon took it with shaking hands, staring at it like it held all the secrets in the world. She glanced to her black pants, all her breath gone from her lungs. She thought back to all the days Yewon made her give Nayoung the treats, and how Yewon always gave her this same ice cream as payment.

“I got you jealous didn’t I?” 

Sungyeon turned and stared at Yewon. Neither one of them had readable expressions, too caught up in their emotions to process much. Yewon looked like she might start to lean in before Sungyeon was pressing the still wrapped ice cream to her brow, right on a bruise that was starting to form. Yewon exclaimed in pain as Sungyeon pressed it in harder. “I thought you said you were done being cheesy?”

“Ow! Ow, I changed my mind. Give it back.” Sungyeon pulled it away, out of Yewon’s reach. Yewon chased after it, fighting for the ice cream back. “Give it back Sungyeon.”

“No.”

“It’s my ice cream, I changed my mind.”

“You already gave it to me.”

Sungyeon did her best to block Yewon from grabbing it, but Yewon lunged for it and got a hold of it, bringing it between them as they both tugged on it. Neither of them were really fighting for it anymore. They were far too close to focus on anything that wasn’t the other. Their grip on the ice cream loosened as they surged in toward the other, not caring as it fell to the ground.

Their lips crashed harshly, teeth digging into their lips. Yewon’s hand came up to Sungyeon’s neck, palm flat against it pulling her close as her thumb rested on her cheek. Her other hand grabbed Sungyeon’s collar. Sungyeon’s hands rested on Yewon’s waist awkwardly, not able to pull her in as they were sitting next to each other still.

The locker room filled with their breaths and groans, each one breathing heavily through their noses not wanting to separate. Eventually their lungs screamed at them for air, tearing them apart. Yewon wasted no time slinging a leg over Sungyeon’s lap and reconnecting their lips. Sungyeon’s hands ran from her waist to her thighs and back, unable to stop them from relishing in the feeling of the girl.

Yewon’s hands moved their way up and tugged Sungyeon’s hair out of her hair tie, rolling it onto her own wrist. Her hands ran through Sungyeon’s now free hair, scratching at her hairline. She smiled into the kiss feeling Sungyeon shiver. Her smile quickly turned to a groan feeling Sungyeon’s grip tighten on her waist.

Their kiss was deep, conveying pent up emotions from them both. Yewon separated their lips, not missing Sungyeon’s whimper. She soothed her worries, placing hot kisses along her jaw to her neck. Sungyeon moaned feeling Yewon bite lightly at her neck. Her own hands came up to the belt still tight around Yewon’s waist. She made quick work of untying it and pushing her jacket off her shoulders. Yewon released her grip on Sungyeon to shrug it off, not moving her lips though. Sungyeon pulled Yewon’s hips close and down, wanting to be as close to her as possible. She couldn’t help the noises that kept coming out as Yewon sucked hickies into her neck.

“Wait- fuck. So you  _ aren’t  _ crushing on-” Sungyeon let out a loud groan as Yewon moved to her collarbone. “-on Nayoung?”

Yewon popped her head back up, unamused expression on her face. “I’m literally grinding on your lap. No, Sungyeon. I’m not and I never was. Nayoung was helping me make you jealous.”

Sungyeon chuckled at Yewon. “You could have just told me you liked me.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Yewon asked as she leaned in, reconnecting their lips before Sungyeon could answer. She pulled away after a few seconds. “You do know that she’s dating Minkyung, right?”

Sungyeon froze because no,  _ no she did not. _ “That bitch!” she hissed out. Yewon laughed at her and reassured her that Nayoung wanted to keep a secret and that Yewon had just walked in on them in an empty classroom.

They continued for a bit, teasing each other between kisses still. Sungyeon disconnected their lips and teased Yewon, lightly brushing their lips together before pulling away when Yewon leaned in again. She surged down, kissing lightly down Yewon’s neck. She stopped and pulled her head back after a second. “Dude,” she said, sounding pained. “You really need to take a shower.”

Yewon pulled a face. “Wow. Rude. It’s not like you smell very fresh either.”

Sungyeon rolled her eyes at Yewon. “Fine, sorry. We  _ both  _ need showers.”

Yewon slid off Sungyeon’s lap and stood up, toeing her shoes off as she took slow steps away from Sungyeon. “Alright well I’m going to go jump in. It’s late and we’re probably the only ones left.” She turned and slipped from view. Sungyeon watched as Yewon’s pants were thrown back in sight, landing on the floor. “You coming?” she heard Yewon call out to her. She shot off the bench and stripped as fast as she could, following Yewon to the showers.

Their shower took far longer than it should have. They spent more time pressing each other to the wall and making out than actually cleaning themselves. Sungyeon would have to remember to thank Nayoung later for helping bring her and Yewon together. But right now she didn’t want to think about her best friend with Yewon kneeling in front of her, head between her legs.


End file.
